The Clique: The Second Generation
by Socialite Lucy
Summary: The Clique is back! Well, their daughters are, anyways. The Pretty Committee, now run by Massie's daughter, rules BOCD.
1. Morning Rounds

"Five more minutes, Mom?" asked Eliza Harrington-Block.

"Just remember," Eliza's mom, Massie Block told her. "You have to pick up the girls."

Eliza groaned, but got up. She changed into an ah-dorable outfit, washed up, and went outside to the car to go to school.

"Good morning, Eliza," greeted Isaac, the family driver. Even though Grandpa Will and Grandma Kendra moved out and their housekeeper, Inez, retired, Isaac stayed. He was like Eliza's grandfather in a way, and had been her mother's driver before.

"Morning, Isaac," Eliza yawned. "Pick up the girls and then off to school. " She blew a strand of golden-blonde hair from in front of her blue eyes and stretched out across the leather chairs. The first stop was at Isabel Hotz's house. Isabel's mother was a model, so Isabel was basically the spitting image of her mother. Isabel's dark hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin complimented her lovely outfit. Isabel was obsessed with fads: fad designers, fad diets, fad makeup, and so on. Her current obsession was Michael Kors. Eliza sighed as she waited for Isabel to walk to the car. Isabel walked slowly. As her mother had told her, a beauty like her was worth the wait. Isabel walked from the large mansion to the car.

"Hey, Eliza," greeted Isabel. She was dressed in a floral number which in no way complimented her flat, possibly non-existent, chest.

"Hey, Isabel," Eliza waved. Isabel was that kind of pretty that made every girl in the room nervous, including Eliza, who was very confident.

Eliza was an all-American girl: golden-blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Eliza was very pretty, but not Isabel-pretty. Eliza was more of a girl-next-door, while Isabel was a model. Not that she would tell anybody, but sometimes Isabel, with her CC-cups, would make Eliza feel insecure about her nice B-cups.

The next stop was at Mac's house. Mac Marvil's house was like a smaller, prettier version of the White House. It was basically taken over by girls, Mac's four older sisters.

"Hey, Liza. Hey, Isa," greeted Mac as she glided into the car. She was dressed in a flowing white sundress, with her straight red hair prim and proper.

"Hey, Mac," greeted Eliza and Isabel, while Mac's eyes never left her Blackberry.

"Anything flying in today?" asked Eliza. Mac knew everything about anything, because her mom, Dylan Marvil, was the host of The Daily Grind.

"Some gold watches are flying to Cartier, and Saks is getting a huge delivery of gold Chanel jewelry. Hermes should have some new purses and scarves," said Mac, all in one breath.

"I vote Cartier," Isabel offered. Isabel loved gold, which accented her tan skin.

"Wait for Nat, Sar, and Case to get here before voting," Eliza told her.

"And there might be new stores later." Mac reminded the girls of the Barney's incident.

Next, the girls picked up Natalie Reynolds.

"Hey, Natty!" greeted all the girls happily.

"I am throwing a party on Friday. Everybody who's anybody is coming!" Natalie said, handing each girl an identical pink envelope.

"I hate you, Natalie!" groaned Eliza, throwing a piece of lint at her. "I wish my mom was as carefree…" Natalie easily dodged it using her soccer reflexes.

"Missed," Natalie smirked.

"Ugh. Stupid athletic people…" Eliza mumbled. Isabel, Mac, and Natalie burst out laughing.

The final stop before school was at Sara and Casey Fisher's house. Sara and Casey were both identical, but Sara, who got sick of everybody mixing them up, dyed her hair brown, while Casey remained blonde.

"Hey, girls," greeted Sara and Casey in unision. Sara and Casey both took their usual seats on either side of the door, putting their LVs on top of the fridge.

"Cartier is getting new watches, Saks is getting new Chanel, and Hermes is getting new purses and scarves. Which?" Isabel asked as soon as they got in.

"Hermes," said Sara and Casey.

"Cartier," said Isabel.

"I vote Saks," said Natalie.

"Saks for me, too," said Mac.

"Saks wins!" clapped Eliza. "Thanks, Isaac. Don't be late!" One by one, the girls slipped out of the car in their usual order: Sara, Casey, Natalie, Mac, Isabel, and Eliza.


	2. Teagan Riley

**I own Teagan Riley, but not the hair. :(**

* * *

"The wind was not helping the girls at all, so they quickly found their way inside Briarwood Academy-Octavian County Dayschool. The old Briarwood school had flooded years ago, and had never been properly fixed. Since Briarwood and OCD were brother and sister school, Briarwood boys moved to the OCD building, with the girls.

"Who else should I invite to the party?" Natalie asked, hopelessly trying to smooth down her olive-green Burberry pea coat, which was flying in the wind.

"We should totally invite Teagan Riley!" suggested Mac.

"That's actually a really great idea, Mac!" said Eliza. The Reynolds always threw the best parties, and anybody, including the ruler of the eighth grade, would definitely want their name on the guest list.

"Look, there she is now!" Sara whispered.

Teagan Riley worked the hall like it was a runway, and anybody in her path immediately moved out of the way. Teagan and her friends were known as the Valentines, because they got millions of cards every year on Valentine's Day. They all had a colorful array of straightened hair, the hair of a Valentine. Their hair was specially straightened at an exclusive Japanese salon. If you copied them, you'd face the rath of the Valentines. Nobody dared to approach her, except for Eliza and her friends, the Elites.

"Hi, Teagan!" greeted Natalie.

"Oh, hey," greeted Teagan in her usual bored manner. "You're Natalie Reynolds, right? Don't you have a brother in my grade or high school or something?"

"Yeah, Jake. He's in your grade," Natalie smiled. "So I'm having a party on Friday, and I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come. It's exclusively for A-Listers only."

"Will Jake be there?" asked Teagan, flipping her glossy, straightened brown hair.

"Yeah, and a bunch of his hockey friends, too," said Eliza. Teagan's eyes lingered on Eliza for a minute, and turned back to Natalie.

"Are we doing anything Friday, Marcie?" Teagan asked the brunette next to her with pumpkin-orange highlights.

"We were going to the spa, but the party sounds way better!" said a girl with honey-blonde hair.

"Great!" Teagan smiled at them. "Put me down as Teagan Riley plus four."

"See ya," waved Casey.

"Ehmagawd! I can nawt believe that _Teagan Riley_ is coming to my party!" Natalie squealed.

"Nat, calm down," Eliza said.

"Not too jumpy!" Isabel added.

"My mom's yoga instructor should help you," Mac said, her eyes never leaving her Blackberry.

"We're going to be late for class, Liza!" Isabel said suddenly. She grabbed Eliza's wrist and they scurried off to English Literature.

"Well, I have Young Executives class," Mac said, leaving.

"8th grade Calc," Natalie saluted.

"Italian," said Casey.

"French," said Sara.

With that, they went their separate ways.


	3. English Flirtiture

**Note: Justin is italics, Eliza is bold.**

* * *

**BOCD**

**Mr. Griever's Classroom**

**Monday, September 4th**

**10:47 AM**

Eliza sat in her desk, doodling in her book with a sparkly pink pen. There was suddenly a murmur of two people whispering, and then a small folded note landed in her lap.

_Doesn't Griever suck? I swear, I'm failing Lit, which is like the easiest class!_

Eliza looked up to see that it was from her crush, Justin Greene.

**Failing? Wow, I hate him, but I'm not failing.**

She folded it up, and threw it back.

_Eliza Harrington-Block, do you tutor?_

Eliza's heart began racing. She would be tutoring JUSTIN GREENE!

**Hmm…I guess I could squeeze you in.**

Excellent.

"Miss Harrington-Block? Mr. Greene? Do we have a problem?" asked Mr. Griever.

"No!" Eliza and Justin answered in unison.

"Good, then," said Mr. Griever. He continued talking about…something, while Eliza texted her friends.

ELIZA: GUESS WHO ASKED ME OUT!

ISABEL: CHARLIE THOMAS?

NATALIE: HARRIS PEMBERLY?

CASEY: JEFF PHEONIX?

SARA: FRANKIE PHEONIX?

ELIZA: JUSTIN GREENE!

ISABEL: WHERES MAC?

NATALIE: CONCENTRATING.

CASEY: LOL.

SARA: TTYL.

Eliza took her notes like a good little girl for the rest of class.


	4. Lunch Date

Mac was sitting at the Cafeteria table alone, waiting for the girls to come IMing her secret boyfriend, Dan Simon. Nobody knew about Dan, not even the girls, and because of an important reason.

Dan and Mac had met while she was at a summer program. He was a total computer geek, but Mac liked Dan. Mac had never noticed Dan before camp, because he was the head of the Geek Squad. So, they communicated through texts and IMs.

MAC-IN-THE-BOX: HEY.

DRAGON_SLAYER_D: HI, MAC.

MAC-IN-THE-BOX: R WE STILL ON 4 OUR DATE 2NITE? I DON'T C U UR TABLE.

DRAGON_SLAYER_D: I'M COMING DOWN. BUT I HAVE 2 TALK 2 U.

MAC-IN-THE-BOX: IS SOMETHING WRONG?

DRAGON_SLAYER_D: ITS NOT U, ITS ME. I'VE MET SUM1 ELSE.

MAC-IN-THE-BOX: WHAT!? WHO!? DO I KNOW THEM?!

DRAGON_SLAYER_D: SUM1 FROM MY CROWD.

MAC-IN-THE-BOX: WHO?

DRAGON_SLAYER_D: UM…DINA THOR.

Mac's eyes were nothing but slits now. She shut down her Blackberry, and searched the crowd for Dan and Dina. As Dan promised, they were making their way down the stairs. Dan looked at Mac apologetically, and then turned away. Eliza, Isabel, Natalie, and Sara and Casey had come down the same stairs almost immediately after Dan and Dina had.

"What's gotten you into a slump?" asked Eliza, plopping her Michael Kors "Astor" hobo onto the table before plopping into her seat.

"I was thinking of finding a boyfriend," Mac said.

Eliza whispered something to Natalie and Isabel, and then something to Sara and Casey. They all giggled, and Eliza grinned mischievously. Isabel began to text on her phone, and Sara simply twirled a lock of brown hair. Natalie and Casey went to get something to eat, and Mac remained completely clueless.

"What's going on?" asked Mac.

"Nothing!" all the girls said. Eliza began to doodle in the pile of salt she poured onto the table.

After about five minutes of doodling, texting, and hair-twirling, Natalie and Casey emerged from the line and put the trays down on the table. Natalie whispered something to Eliza, and then Casey glanced up at the line. Eliza gazed at the line for a second, and then at Mac. Casey filled Sara in on the deets, and Natalie to Isabel. Eliza spoke up.

"Mac!" said Eliza brightly. "What do you feel about going out with…"

"Caleb! Jeremy! You two are just the two boys I was looking for!" called Isabel before Eliza could finish.

"Hey," smiled Jeremy Fitzpatrick. He was the sweetest guy ever, and beyond cute. He had floppy red hair and green eyes. He had the cutest Irish accent in the world, but had learned to speak without it.

"'Sup?" asked Caleb West, another hottie. They were both carrying their lunch trays.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to have lunch with us?" asked Eliza sweetly.

The two boys exchanged glances and both responded, "Okay!"

"You can sit here, Jeremy," said Natalie softly, moving her jacket and handbag for Jeremy to sit in. That meant that Caleb was definitely for Mac.

"Here," Mac said, moving her own jacket to the back of her chair.

Caleb flopped down and took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"So, Caleb," said Sara. "Mac and I were arguing over whether your eyes were brown or green."

Caleb looked back and forth between the two. "Sorry, girls. My eyes are blue."

"Hah!" said Casey. Then she shut herself up and began to turn pink.

"Ugh, green is closer to blue, Mac. You win," said Eliza.

Mac smiled. She liked Caleb. He was a total gentlemen, but wasn't afraid to get down and dirty!

Isabel looked at her iPhone. "I'm late for lunch detention!" she groaned. "I think I'm writing!" She picked up her jacket and her bag. "See ya later!"

"That reminds me," said Natalie. "I have to go to the library and get my book. We have to read _Hamlet_. C'mon, Liza."

"Aren't you in our English class, Fitz?" Eliza asked Jeremy. Fitz was short for Fitzpatrick, and had grown into Jeremy's long-time nickname.

"Yeah," said Jeremy. "Let's go." He picked up his tray and pulled out Natalie's chair. He dumped his plate, leaving Mac, Caleb, Sara, and Casey.

Sara and Casey exchanged glances. "It's cold! We're gonna get our sweaters. Bye!" They left, leaving just Mac and Caleb. Oh boy…


	5. Tales of the Better Bathroom

**I transformed the Better Bathroom. It used to be the Red Bathroom [not in any of my stories]. Credit to my Sarikins. She's not a FanFic member. Just a really good friend. (:**

**R&R**

* * *

**BOCD**

**The Better Bathroom**

**Monday, September 4th**

**1:34 PM**

"Do you think he asked her out yet?" Sara asked Casey. They were in the third level girls' bathroom, better known as the Better Bathroom, because of its killer view, huge space, and the fact that no teachers knew about it. Not to mention, only popular girls were allowed in there.

Casey was perched on the fluffy pink ottoman in the middle of the room, playing with a loose string on her navy-blue Leyendecker dress. She shrugged.

"Is something wrong, Casey?" asked Sara. Sara was older than Casey by 7 minutes and liked to take charge. Casey was quieter and more go-with-the-flow.

"Not at all," Casey said, looking up into the clear, blue eyes of her concerned sister.

"Are you sure, Casey?" asked Sara. "You seem quieter than usual."

"I'm fine, Sara. Really," Casey told her.

Suddenly, a random 6th grader wandered into the bathroom. Sara looked up her sister and glared at the girl, knowing that in no way was she a Popular.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Sara asked.

"I really have to go to the bathroom!" shrilled the girl, ignoring both questions. Sara stood up.

"Go out into the hall, go down to the Computer Lab, and there's a bathroom right there," said Sara.

"But I really have to go!" said the girl.

"Out!" said Sara, and the girl went.

"Sara, that was mean," said Casey. Sara softened.

"I'm sorry," said Sara.

"Sara, we're going to be late for class. Let's go," said Casey, and they went.


	6. Pool Club

**BOCD**

**The Pool**

**Monday, September 4th**

**1:13 PM**

Ahh! It was the last period of the day. And pretty much the only period the girls all had together - swimming. And nobody wanted to swim. Thank God that sports were all single-gender.

"Ready?" asked Isabel, sitting down on the cool metal bench as she waited for her turn to go into the water. She was wearing a navy-print one-piece halter by Shoshanna.

"Ready!" smiled Eliza, clapping twice. She looked gorgeous, even for a simple swimming class. Everybody got a quick glimpse of the simple but chic black halter-tie one-piece she was wearing before she pulled a soft cotton Burberry cover-up over it. She slipped her feet into her Tory Burch sandals.

"I hate swimming," groaned Sara and Casey. They were each wearing a belted Burberry one-piece, white for Sara and black for Casey.

They watched as Natalie executed a perfect dive into the water, soaking her cherry-colored Miraclesuit.

"Hey, guys. Is the day over yet?" asked Mac, walking out of the lockeroom and onto the deck. She looked fabulous! Her tankini halter-top was so long that it looked a vintage bathing suit, but of course she was wearing matching black bottoms.

"You look really good," Eliza said. Everybody agreed.

"Hi, guys!" greeted Bethany Fox, coming out of the locker room. She was the ditziest girl in the history of ditzy girls, but she had nice hair. It was a wierd pale yellow color, like if you left a painting of bananas out in the sun for too long and it faded.

"Hey, Beth," said Isabel. Her grin disappeared as soon as it appeared on her face.

"Hi, Bethany," Eliza said in a very nonchalant tone.

"Did I mess up my dive?" asked Natalie. Her blonde hair was soaked and she was wiping her face with a hot pink Juicy Couture towel.

"It was perfect, as usual," said Mac.

"Strauss! Let's see your dive!" called Coach Walton. Bethany groaned and stripped down to her skimpy white two-piece before diving into a water. It was an okay dive, but not at all as graceful as Natalie's.

"So, Eliza, who are you going to the Fall Ball with?" asked Amber Greene, Beth's best friend.

"Uhm...I don't know yet, but I have my eyes on some people," said Eliza. She grinned mischeviously.

"Who are you going with, Amber?" Natalie asked, finishing off her legs.

"My brother's friend," Bethany filled in. Amber straightened up a bit. They all knew that Bethany's older brother, Brayton Fox, was head of the football team and had the cutest friends!

"Marvil! Into the water now!" said Coach Walton.

"In a minute!" called Mac, then, in a softer tone, to Amber, "Cool! I'm going with Jeremy Fitzpatrick. Maybe we can trade partners!"

All of the Elites gasped under their breath.

"Ooh, definately!" Amber said grinning.

"Marvil, ready yet?" asked Coach Walton.

"Nope," Mac said, and she continued with her conversation.

"So, who are you going with?" Bethany asked Natalie, Sara, and Casey.

"Caleb West," Natalie grinned.

"Oh, we're deciding," Sara and Casey said.

"Who are you going with?" Eliza asked Bethany.

"Andy Warner!" Bethany exclaimed. Andy Warner was the younger brother of the infamous Grady Warner, who was _the_ quaterback on the JV football team.

"That's cool," said Isabel, hiding all jealousy. She didn't even have a date yet!

"MACKENZIE MARVIL! MOVE IT!" yelled Coach Walton. Mac listened this time. She ripped off her Pucci tunic.

"Mac, you forgot your-" Casey stood their and watched as Mac dived in, a bit tipsy. Her red hair was now wet. And had chlorine in it.

"Eww!" giggled Eliza, Isabel, Natalie, and Sara and Casey.

"Enough laughing! Harrington-Block, Eliza! Hotz, Isabel! Fisher one and Fisher two! Get in here now! You, too, Greene!" called Coach Walton. Seeing what happened to Mac, they each stripped down. Natalie was dying of laughter as she sat there, watching them strip and swim.


	7. Shop Till You Drop!

**The Westchester Mall**

**Neiman Marcus Dressing Room**

**Monday, September 4th**

**4:48 PM**

"Do I look okay?" asked Casey. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a strapless teal bubble dress.

"No, me first!" Sara argued. She was wearing a Marc Bouwer flower-dress that was a vibrant orange color.

"Swap dresses," Eliza said. She took her shiny black AmEx out of her hot pink Marc Jacobs wallet. She handed the card to the frail saleswoman, along with about 20 other pieces of clothing. She had decided to wear the Marc Jacobs confetti dress to Natalie's party,

Natalie suddenly emerged from the dressing room in a strapless Vera Wang bow dress. It was black and silky, yet metallic and flowy. She immediately noticed the staring. She turned around. "You could've said something."

"Nat! You look amazing!" Isabel said, walking out of the dressing room. It was sure easy to say that when you were wearing a sleeveless red 148 Lafayette dress.

"Natalie Christine Reynolds, if you don't buy that dress, I'll buy it for you," Eliza said.

Natalie looked up and smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Okayyy!" Natalie said, pulling out her Visa.

**The Block-Harrington Estate**

**Eliza's Room**

**Tuesday, September 5th**

**7:02 PM**

Eliza was sitting at her desk, doing her homework, until a familiar _Ping!_ came from her computer. It was an IM from...Justin Greene!

SK8RJUSTIN: CAN U TUTOR ME ON FRIDAY?

She was about to say "yes", until she remembered Natalie's party.

PINKELIZA: SRY. NAT'S PAR-T. THURSDAY?

SK8RJUSTIN: PAR-T? AM I INVTED?

PINKELIZA: WELL, I DO GET A +1, SO U'LL HAVE 2 B MY D8.

SK8RJUSTIN: HAV 2? O YEAH! CNT SAY NO 2 THAT.

PINKELIZA: OK...THURSDAY 4?

SK8RJUSTIN: X-CELENT. PICK U UP 8 ON FRI.

PINKELIZA: G-NIGHT. (:

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_ Eliza let out a yell for joy.

"Eliza, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Massie into the intercom.

"M'fine, Ma," Eliza said. She spun around in her chair and did a happy dance.

Eliza had a sorta-date _and_ a real date with Justin Greene!

* * *

**Done with chappy. (: Kind of on the short side. Hope ya likied.**

* * *


	8. Get Ready

**The Reynolds Estate**

**Natalie's Room**

**Friday, September 8th**

**5:12 PM**

The girls were all sitting around Natalie's polka-dotted room, prepping for the party.

"What if somebody comes earlier than usual?" Natalie worried as she sat down on her bed. The girls were sitting in groups of two all around Natalie's room. Sara and Casey were on the white carpeting, fixing one-another's hair. Isabel and Mac were doing their makeup. Eliza was finishing up with Natalie's hair-curling process.

"Nothing will happen," Eliza said for the umpteenth time. She pressed the play button on her pink iPod nano and "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil' Wayne began to play.

They all stood up and began to dance, as if it was a stage and began singing all at the same time.

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock!  
Let It Rock!  
Let It Rock!_

"That's it!" Eliza yelled.

"Shh!" Natalie whisper-shouted.

Sara turned down the iHome.

"What are you talking about, Liza?" asked Mac.

"The talent show! We should perform 'Let it Rock',"said Eliza.

"Okay!" Natalie said.

"You can probably perform at our place," Sara and Casey said. Their mother, Claire Lyons-Fisher, was a famous actress. Claire had gotten a stage put into their house.

"Good idea," Natalie said as the next song came up, Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas.

"Oh no, don't go changin'!" Sara sang. The girls all laughed and continued with their primping.

"How do I look?" Isabel asked, spinning around.

She was dressed in a red Bustier dress with strappygold sandals. She had long curls dangling down her face. Her lips and nails were both blood red. She had on bronzer, and a bit of glittery gold eyeshadow. She just came back from a photoshoot and her hair and makeup was already done, so she was pretty much ready.

"Scandalous!" The girls sounded like The Ashleys from that old show Recess.

Isabel clapped before taking a seat on the movie directors' chair. "Who's next?" she asked.

There was a knock on the door, and all the girls rushed behind the bed, while Isabel and Natalie hid behind the chairs, peeking out only their eyes.

"Are you ready yet?" They heard a bored voice. It was Natalie's brother, Jake.

"We're not ready," Eliza shouted.

"Are you serious! It's been an hour," Jake said. "You guys want dinner?"

"Tell Claudia to send it up," Natalie yelled, as she walked over to lock the door.

"Go away or I'll make you pay," Eliza said back. She was known for her rhyming form of comedy.

"Okay, okay!" Jake said, leaving.

The girls came out from their hiding spots and continued primping.

"How do I look?" Mac asked, twirling. She was wearing a Roberto Cavalli dress that was black velvet above the bust and a avocado-green satin below with thin spaghetti straps. She had decided to add a thin black Gucci belt to the look. A black Prada headband with diamond-like crystals was nestled in her straight red hair. She had on some peach-colored blush and a reddish-pink colored gloss. There was some green eyeshadow over her eyes above her mascara-ed to the extreme lashes.

"Ooh la la!" sang Eliza and Isabel. Mac blushed.

"Okay, now me!" Eliza clapped, getting up off the pink and brown polka-dotted duvet. She twirled gracefully.

Eliza was wearing a blue Marc Jacobs dress with white confetti-like squares, which was better known as the Marc Jacobs Confetti dress for reasons. Her blue Stuart Weitzman pumps matched the blue of her dress perfectly, and accented her lighter eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, most likely from blush. Her lips were shiny, but the girls couldn't tell whether it was from the low-fat popcorn or her gloss. Her eyes had mascara on them and a bit of pink shadow. Her nails were painted Chanel's Ballerina-pink. Her hair was its usual, a curly honey-blonde color.

Most of the time the girls all agreed, but they had pretty different ideas.

"Ooh la la," sang the twins.

"Hm...scandalous," Mac decided.

"Gorgeous," Natalie breathed.

Isabel was so jealous that she held her breath. Her face was beginning to turn as red as her nails!

"Thank you," Eliza curtsied, ignoring Isabel's daggers.

The girls laughed and clapped.

Casey wore a vibrant orange Marc Bouwer flower-dress with metallic Versace T-straps. Her eyeshadow was pink, and her lips were glossy. Sara was wearing a strapless bubble-dress by Bianca Nero. It was an emerald-teal color. There was a black belt at the waist. Her Shanghai Red toes peeked out of her black patent-leather Salvatore Ferragamo platform slingbacks. Their hair was both straight, but Casey's blonde hair had a couple of boing!-y curls and braids, while Sara's hair was rockstar-crimped with braids.

"Do I look okay?" Casey asked, blinking her large blue-green eyes.

"You guys look really pretty," Mac said.

"Natalie! It's your turn!" Sara sang as she skipped over to the bathroom door.

Natalie emerged from it like an angel. Her long lashes had layers of mascara on it, and not a clump in sight. Her dress was edgy, yet elegant. There was a hot pink ribbon to add a touch of color. Her lips were shiny, and she had nail polish on. The ribbon, gloss, and polish were all the same pink. She had on a pair of black patent-leather Choos.

"Gorgeous," Sara said.

"Beautiful," Casey added.

"Pretty," Mac smiled.

"Ehmagawd!" Eliza clapped. "You look ah-mazing."

Isabel remained silent. Boy, was she jealous!

* * *

**_Ta-da! I have decided to change the name of the clique. "The Elites" is too boring. So I have decided to have a contest. Whoever thinks up the best name gets to be featured in my story. So, here's how I'd like the entry to be like._**

**_SAMPLE!:_**

**_Your Name (Give me an initial for your last name.)_**

**_The Clique's Name_**

**_What You Look Like_**

**_That's all I want from you! Thank you, and please read and review. Just put your competition entry at the bottom of your review. _**

**_XOXO_**

**_L_**


	9. Are you ready to party?

**As many of you know, I recently had a competition for a new name for the Elites. And, the winner is..._Emily F_. Good-bye Elites. Hello, _Poised Perfection_. Also, as a note to Meagan K., you will be featured in my story because I just love the description you gave of yourself and I think that you will be a wonderful best friend to the winner. Sadly, your entry wasn't so good. But Emily F. will definately be the winner. **

**Important!: I completely mixed two of my chapters, Lunch Date and Pool Club. To make it clear, Caleb is with Mac and Jeremy is with Natalie. Sorry, it's my mistake.**

* * *

**The Reynolds Estate**

**The Backyard**

**Friday, September 8th**

**8:56 PM**

"Natalie!" Sara said. "Look, it's Teagan Riley!"Sure enough, the 8th grade alpha was there. She was wearing a party dress that was ice blue.

"Teagan," greeted Natalie like a polite hostess should. "So glad you could make it."

"Oh, hey, Natalie," greeted Teagan, as if they were old friends. "You remember my friends, Marcie, Jacey, Cleo, and Ava."

"Hey," Eliza said.

"Oh! There's Caleb," Mac said. "Bye!" she called out before leaving.

"So, how do you like the party?" Eliza asked, trying to be polite.

"It's really going pretty well," said Teagan.

"Oh! There's Jake!" Natalie said. "Jake! Jake!"

"And she shows," Jake said, clapping for enthusiasm. He noticed Teagan and her friends. "Hey. I'm Jake. Do I know you?"

"Of course!" Teagan said. She blushed and began to fluster. "I'm Teagan...Riley?" She couldn't believe that he didn't know her.

"Oh, right! Your Sloane Riley's little sister?" asked Jake. He was ruining everything for Natalie!

"Yes," Teagan said. She was beginning to get mad. They walked away from the girls, and the rest of the Valentines scattered.

"I swear, if he ruins things for me, I will knock him dead until he can't feel his head!" Eliza said viciously, not realizing her rhyme.

"E-li-za!" greeted Bethany Fox.

"Oh, hey, Bethany," greeted Eliza, turning around. "Did you bring your brother with?"

"Brayton is around here...somewhere," Bethany said, giggling.

"Ooh! I'll find him for you," Isabel said. The girls giggled after Isabel left.

"This party's really rockin'," Bethany said with an annoying giggle.

"Thank you so much, Bethany," smiled Natalie graciously, as she turned to see Jeremy.

"Great party, Natalie," Jeremy said.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled. She turned to see Emily Ferring and Meagan Kyle.

"I love your party, Natalie," Emily said. She could be a Poised Perfection. Sadly, it wasn't possible for her to share her beautiful pieces of clothing because of her height. Her best friend, Meagan Kyle, was also gorgeous. She had bright blonde hair and hazel roots. Her eyes were green or blue, and frequently changed color. Meagan's skin nearly always had an even light gold tan which looked perfect. She was stunning, but she was too petite to be a Poised Perfection. The twosome were thus dubbed as A-Listers.

"It's rockin'!" Meagan said.

"Thank you so much!" Natalie said. She saw Teagan walking away from Jake. Ugh, this was beginning to get...annoying?! She walked over towards her brother.

"Hey, little sis. Nice party you have going on here," Jake said, holding up his can of soda to a toast.

"Jake," Natalie said seriously. "Could you _please_ be nice to Teagan for me?"

"Why? She's like a witch," Jake joked. "We call her the Ice Queen."

What?! This could not be happening to her. "Please, Jake! Just try to be nice to her?" Natalie pleaded. "I need you to be nice to her."

"Why should I?!" Jake asked. "She's mean to almost every nice girl I know and she bosses around some pretty decent ones, too. Natalie, you shouldn't be associating with these type of girls."

"Come _on_!" Natalie groaned, now paranoid.

"Fine, for you," Jake said. He squeezed Natalie's cheeks. "Because your my little sister."

Natalie pushed him away and crossed her arms as she watched him walk towards a very defeated-looking Teagan Riley. She heard the sound of a camera flash behind her and turned to see Mac with her Blackberry, or Mac-berry, as the Poised Perfections called it. When she saw Natalie's confused expression, Mac spoke. "Blackmail. When do you see Teagan Riley so miserable?" Natalie had to give her best friend kudos for her brilliant idea.


	10. Clueless

**The Reynolds Estate**

**Natalie's Room**

**Saturday, September 9th**

**10:58 AM**

It was the day after the party. She had woken up at 9:00 AM because of her excitement, unable to sleep any longer due to excitement. She looked at the girls scattered around her in their own sleeping bags. Uh-oh! She had to sneeze.

"Ahh-choo!" The girls all threw pillows at her. Even in their sleep, they were good. Eliza, who was lying next to her on the bed, stirred before waking up. She yawned and stretched before whacking a pillow at Sara and Casey on the floor. Thus a chain reaction started and everybody was awake.

"I'm hungry," Casey said, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"11 AM," answered Eliza.

"I think that breakfast is ready," Natalie said, sitting up. "We can go downstairs now."

Still wearing their pajamas, the six girls marched downstairs to the dining room, which was set up sort of like a buffet. They each took a seat and began to dig in. Of course, they didn't eat to much because otherwise they'd gain pounds, aka _eww_!

"Now that the party is over, we should start focusing on the talent show. I was thinking...some sort of a dance?" Eliza said, helping herself to a waffle.

"Definately," Isabel clapped.

"Great! "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil' Wayne good for all of you?" asked Eliza. There were no objections. "Good. Now, we'll need hair & makeup, costumes, and a place to rehearse that's private."

"We can get costumes," said Casey, speaking up.

"You can use my private studio," said Isabel. "And I _so_ have hair and makeup down."

"Perfect," Eliza clapped. "So, we'll meet at Isabel's tomorrow at noon exactly. Problems?"

"No," Mac said.

"Good. Be there," Eliza said.

"Or else," Natalie added, for effect. The girls laughed.

* * *

**The Hotz Estate**

**Isabel's Room**

**Saturday, September 9th**

**3:30 PM**

Isabel was so jealous that Eliza got to be the choreographer. Obviously, Isabel was a better dancer. Isabel was much prettier. Isabel was, in general, better than Eliza in every single way. Why didn't Isabel get to be the leader? The _click-clacking_ of her kitten heels disappeared as she walked into her sister's room, with wall-to-wall carpeting.

"Isa, what's wrong?" asked 16-year-old Celeste Hotz as Isabel spread herself across the bed.

"Why is Eliza always better than me? How do you do it?" Isabel asked her sister, knowing that Celeste was the leader of her own clique, the Pretty Posse.

Celeste shrugged. "Hey, are you and the girls using the studio later?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Isabel, curious.

"Well, Cocoa, Marisol, and Suzy were going to come over and we were going to practice for the talent show," said Celeste.

"What about Trish?" asked Isabel, wondering where the fifth member of the Posse was.

"She has to go to Virginia for the weekend," explained Celeste. "But since you guys need the studio, then we can just use it next week."

"Oh, okay. What's your performance going to be about?" asked Isabel. She was always curious to know what her sister was going to do.

"It's a secret," grinned Celeste. "Well, I should get ready." Isabel knew that it was her cue to leave. Even though she wasn't the choreographer, Isabel still wanted for Poised Perfection to win. She glanced around the room hoping for hints, but there weren't. With a sigh and no clues, she left.


	11. Ditz and Ditzier

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Behind the Main Building (In the Parking Lot)**

**Monday, September 18th**

**7:31 AM**

Mac twirled around in her outfit. She was wearing black, yet again, in the form of a draped dress with a tangle of colorful beaded necklaces around her neck. She had on black Wolford tights and a pair of canary yellow Louboutin pumps. She had straightened her hair so that it fell in choppy layers. "8.6. Needs more gloss," Isabel said, shaking her head. Mac reached into her oversized clutch and swiped the shimmery tube across her lips. "There! Now you're a 8.9."

Mac smiled, satisfied with her answer before turning to the next victem. "Now it's your turn, Nat."

Natalie sighed. She showed off her outfit for less than a minute before buttoning up the vintage forest green corduroy Ralph Lauren blazer. Underneath, she had been wearing a simple and basic outfit: ruffled white poplin blouse over blue Joe's skinnies with leather ankle booties. She had a hot patent pink leather Coach satchel slung over her arm, a hand-me-down from Eliza. Her lips were sort of an icy pink, and her cheeks had a bit of a pink tint. She had her hair pulled back into a French braid, which was a note to the others that she had woken up late this morning.

"Ooh! Love it, Natty. 9.3," clapped Eliza, who had a well-known pink fetish. She checked the time on her pink Coach watch. "Ehmagawd! We're going to be late in...nine minutes. Speed it up." She snapped twice and immediately her head turned to Isabel. Isabel had on fuschia tights under a tight black mini with pockets over it and a cream-colored blouse on. Even though it was 67 degrees, she had on only a light pink sweater.

"8.9," Mac said, helping her out.

Natalie looked around for a second. "Where are Sara and Casey?"

"I'll explain later. Now me!" Eliza said, talking fast. Each of the girls' eyes went on to scan Eliza's outfit, most likely wishing that they had worn the same exact thing. She was wearing a thin cardigan made of lace over a flowery dress with black booties and a cream-colored Fendi bag. Each golden blonde curl was bouncy and perfect.

"9.6. You look amazing, Lize," smiled Nat.

"As usual," Isabel added.

"Huddle and discussle?" Mac suggested. "Before we enter."

The foursome came together. Eliza, especially, hoped that her own Marc Jacobs Daisy wasn't engolfed by the smell of Isabel's hairspray, Natalie's sweet perfume, or Mac's natural minty-ness.

"Okay, why is today a big day?" Eliza asked, hoping to get the girls' spirits up.

"We find out about who is and who isn't going to be in the talent show today," said Isabel stated plainly.

"Now, who's name is going to be on the list?" she asked again.

"Ours!" chanted Isabel and Natalie. Eliza frowned and looked at Mac, who was checking her email.

"Mac, cut it out," Eliza said, putting her hand in front of the Macberry screen. "Great! Now, what are we walking to?"

"Britney Spears' Circus," Natalie clapped happily, since Eliza had run everything through with them yesterday.

"Good," Eliza said, nodding since everything was going as planned - with and exception to the twins' absences. "Now, let's walk in for-ma-tion." She clapped for them to get in a row. Eliza and Mac were in the middle, with Natalie next to Eliza and Isabel next to Mac. "And, one, two, _three..._" Her voice sort of trailed off softly as she said the last number. The singing part had begun as soon as they had gotten to the sidewalk in front of the main building.

_There's only two types of people in the world...the ones who entertain, and the ones that observe..._

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Behind the Main Building (In the Parking Lot)**

**Monday, September 18th**

**8:52 AM**

"Eliza! Eliza!" yelled the cheery voices of the Fisher twins.

The girls all stopped walking mid-strut. "Hey, there. Britney's Circus," Eliza whispered quickly. "Feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins..."

Isabel shifted to Natalie's side and the twins linked on next to Mac. They stopped when the song ended at their regular meeting place - the Better Bathroom. Isabel held the door open as they filed in a straight line. Once they entered, they went to their usual spots: Isabel touching up her already flawless makeup, Mac complaining about the terrible wifi, and the others just hanging out. Since, of course, this wasn't a normal day, Eliza wasn't at _her _spot in the black director's chair trying to finish her homework over Casey's music. She had made sure that she finished every last bit of it last night - she even skipped her bi-weekly mani-pedi, and her toes were suh-fer-ing!

"Stawp it!" Eliza called out, causing all eyes to look at her. She snapped twice and pointed to room in front of her, which consisted of the pink ottoman and the red egg-shaped chair that the girls always fought over. "Now, I think that it would be best if Mac went to see who got in and then texted us all with the deets, since her Chinese class is like around the corner."

"AP Chinese! And I would, but they're posting the results during lunch," said Mac, tapping her temple with the red pen in her hand.

"Great, right when drama geeks and mathletes are roaming," Isabel said, with emphasis on the "geek". "Ughhhh!"

"But the location and timing is somewhat perfect. We have swimming, so that means that we'll have to go to the pool..." Natalie said, hoping that somebody would catch on. It took a minute until somebody finally did.

"And we'll be passing the notice board!" Eliza clapped. "Brilliant, Nat. Brill."

"Can't I just tell you on my way to History?" asked Casey, blinking twice.

"Oh, right," Isabel said. "Yeah, I think we'll go at that."

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Science Lab**

**Monday, September 18th**

**12:46**

Eliza and Natalie were lucky enough to both be in the same Chem class, mostly because Eliza copied off Natalie's homework which allowed her to be in Advanced Chem. Eliza's phone beeped and she immediately checked her messages.

**CASEY: WE'RE IN, BUT WE'RE 2ND IN THE LINEUP.**

**ELIZA: 3RD? THAT'S NOT GOOD. WE CAN'T BE THE OPENER!**

**CASEY: YEAH, I KNOW. I'LL SHOW U THE LIST.**

Within seconds, there was a picture of the paper that Casey had taken on her cell phone. Eliza texted Casey that they'd talk later and rubbed the screen with her finger to see it more clearly and held it out so that Natalie could see it as well.

_BRIARWOOD-OCTAVIAN COUNTY DAYSCHOOL TALENT SHOW!_

_1. Daniel Simon, Dina Thor, Edith Riace, Kevin Teeley_

_2. Charles Thomas, Harris Pemberly, Jeff Pheonix and Frankie Pheonix_

_3. Eliza Harrington-Block, Mackenzie Marvil, Isabel Hotz, Natalie Reynolds, Sara and Casey Fisher_

_4. Sabrina Lee_

_5. Justin Greene, Jeremy Fitzpatrick, Caleb West, Brayton Fox, Andy Warner_

_6. Sloane Riley, Georgia Hesters, Leanne Norricks_

_7. Celeste Hotz, Coleen Wickner, Marisol Garza, Susan Bartel, Patrisha Regan_

_8. Jackson McHenry and Laura Fulton_

_9. Bethany Fox and Amber Greene_

_10. Teagan Riley, Marcie Sullivan, Celia Grogan, Belinda Lourdes_

Eliza tapped her lip, trying to think of a solution to the problen. "Ugh, this is hard! Well, we can't exactly kick out the Valentines, but we _can_ kick out Ditz and Ditzier," she said. Natalie knew from the smirk on Eliza's face that she had a plan - and it was most likely going to involve dark clothes, nude makeup, and the James Bond ringtone.

* * *

**I think it was _pretty_ long. Okay, so I have a poll for this story - what song do you want for the Talent Show. You can mail me any suggestions, as well. I'm probably going to use the second place for the Valentines or the Pretty Posse and whatever. Please review! I worked really hard on this chapter!**


End file.
